


Honeymoon Impressions (A Selfie Remix)

by rou



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don’t copy to another site, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rou/pseuds/rou
Summary: Turns out they'd have a few more photos to show to Hunith when they got home..





	Honeymoon Impressions (A Selfie Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Leaving Las Vegas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899202) by [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011). 



> To Clea, your work is a treasure trove!! It's been nothing but a joy to read through it and it was hard to choose which one to remix. Your 'Impressions' series got me good tho and once the idea had stuck, it wouldn't go away, so here we are.  
> I hope you like these ♥
> 
> Huge thanks to my angel of a beta Grace, and to the mods for another wonderful remix fest and for the help with the watermarks!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
plus one from their second honeymoon

 

 

 

 

  [tumblr](https://brolinskeep.tumblr.com/post/186448707836/honeymoon-impressions-a-selfie-remix-for)| [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_brolinskeep/)

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  credits:   
>  #1 [_Gay couple taking selfie outdoors_](https://www.123rf.com/photo_51349894_gl%C3%BCckliches-paar-in-der-liebe-in-santa-monica-eine-selfie-people-und-beziehung-konzept-nehmen.html) by Fabio Formaggio   
>  #2 [_Gay couple taking selfie outdoors_](https://www.stocksy.com/338373/gay-couple-taking-selfie-outdoors) by Leandro Crespi   
>  #3 [_Gay couple taking a selfie against Manhattan skyline_](https://www.stocksy.com/426999/gay-couple-taking-a-selfie-against-manhattan-skyline) by Simon   
>  #4 [_Gay couple at the poolside_](https://www.gettyimages.de/detail/foto/gay-couple-at-the-poolside-taking-a-selfie-with-lizenzfreies-bild/564951861) by Westend61   
>    
>  disclaimer: these are fanarts made for nothing but fandomly fun, no copyright infringement of any kind is intended.   
>    
>    
>  please do NOT repost my stuff anywhere without my permission. thank you.


End file.
